Spirited Away: Yuugiou Style
by CatGirl is special
Summary: MWUAHAHA! I made my own version of Spirited Away, but with the Yuugiou characters! This is what happens when I'm bored. Pairings: Rebecca x Mokuba I guess Oo and Yuugi x Isis if you could call it that. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Finding the Spirit World

CatGirl: HEELLLOO people. Oo I haven't really written a fanfic in a long time, so yeah. xD This was originally just a thing to keep me from dying from boredom at my camp. You see, at my camp I have to go in two hours earlier than most people because my mom has to work and I do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Then I have to stay after camp for an hour too and it's so incredibly boring. x.x;; So, sorry if it's a little messed up. I'm like, writing most of this at 7:00 in the morning. oO;; And no, I DON'T OWN YUUGIOU. Or anything else in this story, except for the "OH MY SHELDON!" thing. AND I'm using the Japanese names because I can (I have the best reasoning for things). ANDANDAND this is Rebecca when she first meets Yuugi way back around Duelist Kingdom, so she hates Yuugi and has that weird thing going on with teddy bears. xDD

Once upon a time some stuff happened that I really don't care about so we're just going to skip over it. That includes all major events that have ever occurred throughout the history of mankind. Okay, well, anyway, our story starts with a whiny little brat named Rebecca Hawkins in the back seat of a car. She was whining about how moving sucked and how she didn't want to explore a new place. In her hand was a miniature teddy bear that she received as a goodbye present. Its limbs were practically falling off because she was clutching it so hard.

Her mom, Isis, started yelling at her for disturbing the silence. Her dad, Yuugi, was pretending that he knew how to drive but couldn't even reach the steering wheel. So, our mental family had no idea where they were going and because Yuugi couldn't even see over the steering wheel, they took a wrong turn.

"Good job, idiot!" Isis snapped. She was NOT having a good time.

"Oh look, mom! It's little... thingies," said Rebecca, pointing to the tiny shrines on the side of the road. What the hell were they doing there, anyway? Ah, who cares.

"I seriously don't care," Isis replied. "So shut up. Yuugi, where are we?"

"Teehee, it looks like I made a wrong turn!" Yuugi giggled. "Oh well! I have four wheel drive, so who cares!"

"We do!" shouted Rebecca and Isis at the same time.

"Too bad!" Yuugi screamed as he stepped on the pedal with all his strength. Thankfully he didn't have too much strength, but still, it was enough.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" cried Isis, holding on for dear life. Rebecca kept falling over in the back seat because she was stupid and didn't put on her seatbelt.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuugi screamed and abruptly stopped the car. "IT'S A... THING!" Isis and Rebecca were surprised that he even noticed that they were going to crash into an ugly statue of Seto Kaiba because he couldn't even friggin' see where he was driving. Isis fell forward and Rebecca... fell on the floor. Good one.

Yuugi and Isis ran out of the car because ahead of them was a cool tunnel and they wanted to go through it for no reason at all.

"Rebecca!" Isis called. "Get over here! We're going through this tunnel whether you like it or not!"

"Fine," said Rebecca, sick of her parents. "But I have a feeling that we really shou-"

"Stop being such a worry wart! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Yuugi. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

The tunnel was ugly, dark, and just ugly. Rebecca was wondering why the hell she had to come with them. She clinged onto Isis's arm, which looks REALLY weird when you think about it.

Well, anyway, they soon emerged on the other end of the tunnel and saw a pretty field and yadda yadda.

"Oh look!" said Yuugi, pointing to nowhere in particular. "It's an abandoned theme park! Coolies!"

"I think I just heard a train!" Rebecca announced randomly. No one listened to her because Rebecca was full of crap.

"It is beautiful here!" exclaimed Isis. "We could have had a picnic."

Yuugi and Isis began walking ahead through the field, spotting civilization. Rebecca followed them slowly, wishing that her father wasn't such an idiot and a midget. Isis wasn't as bad - she was just annoying.

"I smell food!" declared Yuugi, running through the town to find out where the smell was coming from.

"Does he think by eating a lot of food that he'll become taller?" asked Rebecca as they followed him. Isis laughed, which pissed Rebecca off because she was being serious.

Yuugi soon found the food stand and started eating everything in sight. Isis sighed and sat next to him, and began eating too.

"What the hell!" Rebecca screamed, holding herself back from eating. "There's no one here! You're stealing their food! The food could be poisoned, for all you know!" She paused. "Wait a sec. Dad, keep eating."

"Rebecca!" scolded Isis. "Don't wish harm on your father!"

Yuugi wasn't listening to either of them and kept eating like there was no tomorrow.

"What a pig," sighed Rebecca. "I'm going to go wander off and try to find the spirit world, kay?"

"Sure, whatever, have fun," replied Isis, stuffing food in her mouth.

Rebecca then danced off happily to who-knows-where. She then walked up some steep steps that appeared out of absolutely nowhere. They led up to this lovely bridge that Rebeca stood on the edge of.

"There's that train I heard earlier!" Rebecca exclaimed, pointing to the train down below her. "And no one believed me! Ahahaha!" She then almost fell off. Smart one.

Suddenly a kid with long, black hair (for a guy, anyway) appeared and started shouting at Rebecca for no reason.

Rebecca blinked. "You look like a girl."

"I do? Wait, no I don't!" the boy snapped. "Anyway, you have to get out of here. It's almost dark!" Then it randomly became nighttime. Gosh, he was special.

"Why do I?" asked Rebecca, stubborn.

"You know what, I dunno. But get the hell out of here!"

Rebecca shrugged. "Why didn't you say so?" She then walked away to... somewhere. "Hey, I might as well visit my ugly parents," she thought.

As soon as Rebecca left, the boy started discoing.

"Mom! Dad!" Rebecca said boredly. She then found the food stand and saw that her parents had been turned into pigs. She blinked. They looked the same to her.

With nothing else to do, Rebecca started running around aimlessly. Spirits started opening shops and stands. She didn't care.

Soon, she found out that she was going back the way she first came. "Oh look, the field turned into a big-ass river!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Well, this sucks." She began to sit down on the steps when she realized that they were covered with water. "Crap! This sucks even more."

A big, ugly ship then started coming to shore. It then stopped and mad ugly spirit things started coming off it. "How can something be so ugly!" gasped Rebecca. By the way, "ugly" is the new word of the day.

The mad ugly spirit things started advancing towards Rebecca. Rebecca, who had at least an ounce of common sense, started to run away and ducked behind a building.

"Oh, would you look at that!" she exclaimed as she looked at her transparent hands. "I'm turning invisible! Greaaat." She then sat there, trying to figure out why she was invisible, if she would ever get home, and what kind of Happy Meal toys McDonald's would sell this month.

The boy who kinda looked like a girl from before ran in out of nowhere. "I'm here to save you!" he shouted triumphantly. He then tripped over a rock.

"Good one," remarked Rebecca, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, can you help me? I'm turning invisible."

The boy grinned. "I have just the thing!" He then grabbed a piece of food from his pocket and shoved it down Rebecca's throat.

"Gack!" Rebecca cried as she choked on her food. "What was that for!" She started to cough.

"You know what, I dunno," the boy replied, shrugging. Rebecca glared at him. "Oh, look!" he yelled, pointing to a bird flying overhead with the face of... Yami Malik. He looked creepy. Anyway, the boy then pinned Rebecca to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. "Get off me!"

"Shut up!" the boy hissed. "That bird is looking for you! I have no idea what he wants, though, but you still better shut your trap."

"OKAY!" replied Rebecca happily to annoy the boy.

The weird looking bird soon left and Rebecca pushed the raven-haired kid off of her. "Don't touch me again!" she barked.

"Okay, okay. NOW LET'S ROLL!" The boy grabbed Rebecca and ran off towards the bridge where he first saw her. (Awww, how sweet! NOT!)

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SA-Oh look, a bath house," said Rebecca, obviously easily distracted.

"Okay, while we cross the bridge you HAVE to hold your breath, okay?" the boy instructed.

"OKAY!" replied Rebecca in the same annoying tone she used earlier.

So, they crossed the bridge to the bath house. The boy was thinking about dumb string instruments while Rebecca was suffocating. Well, they almost reached the end of the bridge when... HAGA POPPED UP.

"MASTER MOKUBAAA!" he yelled. "WHASSUPPP!"

"CRAP! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE FREAKY BUG DUDE!" shouted the boy, who was now Mokuba. Rebecca was surprised by Haga's sudden greeting and, of course, his super nerdiness. So, yeah, she took a breath and everyone saw her.

"OH MY SHELDON!" screamed some random people (they were mostly frogs). "IT'S A HUMAN!"

"Oh crap," said Mokuba, and he trapped the frog into a bubble-like... thing and ran off with Rebecca behind the bath house.

"Well, that was fun!" exclaimed Rebecca. Mokuba stared at her like she was crazy, and then shook his head.

"They're looking for you," he stated. "In order to save your parents you have to work here." Rebecca nodded solemnly, pretending that she knew what he was talking about. "As soon as this drama calms down, go downstairs to the boiler room. There you'll meet Bakura, the boiler man. He has an obsession with blood and is a little psycho, but that's okay. He'll probably hire you because he doesn't want to do anything himself."

"OKAY!" shouted Rebecca happily, wondering who this Bakura guy was. Then Ryuuzaki appeared, who suddenly started yelling at Mokuba for no reason. Rebecca was smart for once and decided to hide herself in the bushes.

"Master Mokuba!" yelled Ryuuzaki. "We need you inside! We need to find that stupid human."

Mokuba quietly followed Ryuuzaki while Rebecca snuck away.

CatGirl: YAY that's it for chapter one. I'm going to be updating this every week and I already have a couple of chapters written out already. So, yeah! 


	2. The Boiler Man and Other Things

CatGirl: Yay, welcome to chapter two:DD Are you sure your braincells haven't rotted yet? I KNOW MINE HAVE. Great fun, really. Oh, and AiedailBrisinger, I have two things to say. One, it's a parody, so I have to at least stay true to the storyline a bit. Two, I did change some things, but it's only the first chapter, so it's not really noticable yet. And once again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. :D Anyway, on to chapter two!

Now, to find the stupid boiler room along with that psycho. Yay psycho! So anyway, Rebecca went off to go find the boiler room. "Where the hell is that boiler room?" she asked herself. She then saw that the stairs were right in front of her. Oh. She SO knew that.

Well, anyway, Rebecca tried to climb down the steps slowly because she knew that they were very fragile and the boiler room was quite a long way down from where she was. But, we must remember, that it's MY job to make Rebecca's life in the spirit world miserable, even though she's awesome. Plus, it happened in the movie.

So, as Rebecca was softly singing "Moonlight Densetsu" to herself and carefully climbing down the stairs, a step broke in half. Oh goodie. She fell over and had to run down the steps as fast as she could so she wouldn't lose her balance or break any more of them. Then, Rebecca crashed into a wall.

"I'm okay," she said to herself faintly. Just then, the window above her opened and Rishid started smoking in her face. Since when did he smoke? Ah, who cares. So, anyway, Rebecca slowly moved against the wall away from Rishid. Ew, he smelled bad. Then he went back inside to go annoy the customers.

"Phew!" exclaimed Rebecca, obviously tired out. "Look, there's the boiler room!" She sprinted down a few more steps and came face-to-face with the door. Unlike Chihiro, she was NOT going to stand around that door all day. Rebecca hastily opened the door and ran inside.

The boiler room was really hot and stuff (duh, what did you expect?). It took Rebecca a few minutes to adjust to the temperature. In the middle of the room was a boiler... thing. I seriously don't know what you would call it, and I don't care. So now it will be referred to as the boiler thing.

All around little Kuribohs were dropping coal into the boiler thing. Rebecca was wondering what the heck they were doing. Then, sitting in a chair by the boiler thing, she saw AN UGLY OLD MAN RUNNING THE PLACE. Hold on a second, it was just Bakura. Bakura was pretending to work, but he wasn't and was playing GameBoy instead.

Now, any normal person would have been polite and would have kindly asked for a job. After all, they didn't know what Bakura was capable of. Unfortunately, Rebecca was not one of those people.

"Hey, you!" she called. Bakura turned his head at her. "Yeah, you! What the hell is going on here?"

Bakura was annoyed by being talked to so rudely, especially by an eight-year-old. "What do you want?" he hissed. "Can't you see I'm trying to work here!" He quickly shut off his GameBoy and put it in his pocket.

"I'm looking for a job! DUH! What else do you think I want?"

"You? A job?" Bakura laughed at the tohught. "That's hilarious! I already have all the workers I need! I put a spell on a couple of Kuriboh cards and now they work for me, whether they like it or not!"

"Too bad I don't give a crap," replied Rebecca. "Now can you please give me a job?"

"STOP WHINING!" Bakura demanded. "There's no work for you here. If these Kuribohs stop working, the spell will wear off. Then I'll actually have to do something with my life besides plotting my revenge on the Pharaoh."

Rebecca blinked. Well, this sucked. Now bored, Bakura whipped out his GameBoy and began playing again. Rebecca looked around and spotted a Kuriboh being crushed by the weight of the coal it was carrying. Feeling non-selfish for a bit, Rebecca went over to help it. She picked up the coal and dragged it over near Bakura.

"What do I do with it?" she questioned, not wanting to mess up anything. She already got Bakura pissed.

Bakura glared at her. "Finish what you started!" Rebecca had no idea what he was talking about until she spotted the Kuriboh dropping their coal into the boiler thing.

"Aw peas," she said to herself as she walked over to the boiler thing. Bakura was checking his nails. The weight of the coal almost made Rebecca drop it numerous times. When she reached the boiler thing she saw that there were flames coming out of it. Oh goodie!

The blonde-haired girl went as close as she could to the boiler thing without falling into it or getting burned. She quickly threw the coal in there and retreated back to safety.

The Kuribohs noticed Rebecca throw the coal in and wanted her to do their jobs, too. They soon dropped coal on themselves and hoped that Rebecca would help them.

"You idiot!" Bakura snapped at Rebecca. "Now they all want you to do their dirty work! Because of you, the spell may wear off!"

Rebecca backed slowly away from Bakura. Wow, this guy was a hypocrite. He said to throw the coal in and now he was yelling at her. Retard. How was she supposed to know that the Kuribohs would take advantage of her? Hmm?

So yeah, Bakura kept yelling at her while the Kuribohs walked away to go watch TV. Then Mai waltzed in and Bakura shut up. FINALLY.

"Hey, boiler man," she said, walking over to him. "I brought... FOOD." She dumped a tray of raw meat on his lap and walked over to the Kuribohs.

Rebecca stared at her the whole time, wondering what her deal was. At first Mai didn't notice Rebecca, but when she did she stared at her in shock.

"Holy crap!" Mai screamed, pointing at Rebecca. "It's a human!" (A/N: I never understood why Lin was like, "EW HUMAN". She looks just like a human to me. Oo)

"Yeah, so what if I am a human?" retorted Rebecca. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Let's go!"

"Mai, shut the hell up," Bakura said, ticked off. "She's... uh... my niece! Yeah. And she's looking for a damn job. I don't want the little brat - er... my niece hanging around her all day. So you're going to have to take her to Yami Malik to get a friggin' job."

Rebecca was in total shock that Bakura would help her. Maybe there was some kindness in his heart. Or maybe he was just following the script. Mai stared at Bakura like he was crazy (Too bad he already is crazy...).

"Niece...?" Mai asked. "How the hell can she be your niece? Anyway, I can't bring her with me! Everyone's looking for her! I'll get in trouble!" She then threw some rock candy at the Kuribohs because she forgot to feed them earlier.

"Do you think I care? No," Bakura answered. "Maybe this'll change your mind." He reached into his pocket and pulled out... JOUNOUCHI'S CAR KEYS. He dangled them in front of Mai's face. Rebecca was in the background singing "Can't Get You Out Of My Head".

"How did you get his car keys!" Mai demanded as she was trying to snatch them. Bakura pulled them away from her.

"Not telling!" said Bakura. He actually found them on the floor. "I'll only give them to you if you get that girl out of my face."

"Fine," sighed Mai. She pointed to Rebecca. "Stop singing Kylie Minogue and get over here." Rebecca nodded and ran over to Mai. "Now give me the keys," she orderered Bakura. He tossed them over to her and she stuffed them in her pocket.

Mai began to walk towards the sliding door thing when she glanced at Rebecca. "Oh, you don't need your shoes or socks."

"Why?" asked Rebecca as she took them off and placed her shoes near the Kuribohs. The Kuribohs ate them. Actually, they just hid them.

"I have no clue," Mai replied. "Now move it!" Rebecca ran over to her and they both went through the sliding door thing.

They then walked through some random halls and got up to some weird, non-mechanical elevator. Geez, haven't these people heard of the 21st century? Rebecca and Mai hopped on it (literally) and started going UP, UP, AND AWAAAY!

So, they reached this floor where the elevator ended and switched elevators. However, the Wine Spirit AKA Pegasus WAS STALKING THEM. I have no idea why he was stalking them. Maybe he had a crush on Mai. Well, anyway, Rebecca noticed the freaky, cartoon-obsessed guy and started clinging to Mai.

"Oh, just ignore him. He's the Wine Spirit. Let him be creepy if he wants to," reassured Mai. So Pegasus was creepy because he wanted to be creepy.

Well, they soon reached the elevator when they were stopped by... OTOGI. Rebecca hid behind Mai because everyone was still, "omg human ew".

"I smell a human!" Otogi declared, looking around Mai. "You're hiding her, aren't you?"

"Who said I had a human?" retorted Mai. "Besides, what you're smelling is probably this." She took out Jounouchi's car keys and waved them in front of his face.

"Jounouchi's car keys..." Otogi said dreamily. "Can I... touch them?"

Mai gave him a weird look and shoved Rebecca into the elevator. Pegasus magically appeared in the elevator and decided to bring all the wine he owns with him so he took up the whole thing.

Otogi was trying to snatch the car keys from Mai's hand but he failed every time. "Pull the lever on your left!" called Mai. Rebecca nodded and tried to reach the lever, but couldn't because of Pegasus's stupid wine. After about a minute or two she was able to reach it and pulled it down. Pegasus was singing in the corner. The elevator began moving up.

Otogi was STILL distracted by those car keys! "Ugh, you dumbo, stop trying to steal his car keys!" said Mai and stuffed them down her bra. Otogi gasped in horror and ran away screaming. Mai walked away.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Rebecca was bored to death listening to Pegasus tell about his stupid Duel Monsters cards. "HOW LONG MUST I BE PUT THROUGH THIS TORTURE!" she cried. Pegasus stopped mid-sentence, and then started talking again.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and its doors opened. Pegasus stepped outside, looked around, and then came back in. "Whoops, wrong floor!" he exclaimed happily. Rebecca wanted to strangle him.

So, she was on the elevator for five more minutes. Those were the longest five minutes of her life. Pegasus just wouldn't SHUT UP. FINALLY they reached the top floor and Rebecca ran out of the elevator. 


	3. The Person Who Runs the Place

CatGirl: Whoo, chapter three! xD Nothing much to say. Oo Oh, yeah, I don't own Yuugiou or anything else in the story. So don't sue me.

"Glad to be out of that hellhole," Rebecca said to herself. She started walking around, and soon walked into a big-arse door. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "This big-arse door must lead to Yami Malik!" Rebecca then began to press the door bell violently.

"Come in!" screamed a voice from behind the door.

"OKAY!" answered Rebecca cheerfully. The door opened and Rebecca was pulled in by a mysterious force. "Wheee, this is FUN!" She was pulled through numerous hallways before she was thrown into Yami Malik's study. She fell flat on her face.

After getting up, Rebecca cheerfully greeted Yami Malik. "HI!" she yelled. Yami Malik didn't look up from his desk. Rebecca got ticked off. "Hellooo? I JUST SAID HI TO YOU! AT LEAST LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"

Bad idea.

Yami Malik looked up and gave her a firece glare. The glare was so sharp that it made Rebecca shiver. "What do you want, human?" he hissed, his words as cold as ice.

Rebecca gulped. "Um... I'm looking for a job," she answered meekly. She stared down at her shoes.

"A job, eh?" Yami Malik chuckled and smiled evilly. "That would be impossible. You're just a puny human! What work could you possibly do?"

"But, please!" Rebecca persisted. "I really need a job!"

"I told you - no! You couldn't last a day in this bath house! You probably never worked a day in your life!" Yami Malik chuckled to himself.

"Please, mister! I need that job!" cried Rebecca. She couldn't believe this! She came all this way just to be told off by a guy with too much hair gel! No way!

"Shut up!" Yami Malik ordered. He sealed her lips shut with some magic. Rebecca tried to open her mouth but failed. "Pathetic child." Yami Malik smirked. "Now excuse me while I get back to my work." He looked down at his desk and continued a detailed pencil drawing of himself. Ego much?

So, Rebecca just sat there for a minute or two and started looking around. She spotted three ugly heads with the face of Yami Yuugi. "Hey, they look just like my dad!" she thought to herself happily. The heads started hopping around and acted creepy.

Yami Malik then started a lecture on how Yuugi sucked, on how Malik sucked, and how the bath house smelled. He unzipped Rebecca's mouth. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME A JOB! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" shouted Yami Malik. There was then more screaming, but it wasn't coming from Rebecca or Yami Malik.

"Look what you did!" screeched Yami Malik. "You made Noa lose at his video game!"

"Eh?" asked Rebecca, who was confused.

Yami Malik then ran into the other room. Distant sounds of crashing, a match being lit, fire burning, and something being tossed out a window into the river were heard. "That'll teach that PS2 to mess with you!" said Yami Malik as he walked back into the study.

"Please, mister, give me a job!" pleaded Rebecca.

"Fine! I'll give you a job just to shut you up!" Yami Malik spat. He used his magic to whip out a contract and it flew towards Rebecca. "Sign your name at the bottom." While Rebecca was signing the contract, Yami Malik began sweeping up the ashes from the floor.

"Yay! I have a job!" Rebecca cried happily. She handed Yami Malik her contract.

"Your name's Rebecca Hawkins, eh? What a nice name." He snorted. "Too bad it belongs to me now!" Yami Malik cackled as he used his magic to grab Rebecca's name off the paper. Rebecca watched as the lettering flew to his hand. "Your new name is Becca now. Got it?" Rebecca nodded, wondering what just happened.

"Oh, and one more thing," Yami Malik said as he walked up to Rebecca. "This is a very high-class place I'm running here. So if you mess anything up-" He put his Sennen Rod to her throat, "-you'll meet death."

Rebecca gulped and nodded. A minute later Mokuba entered the room. "You called?" he asked.

Yami Malik nodded. "Take her downstairs and get her a job."

"Will do," replied Mokuba. He turned to Rebecca. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca. DUH!" answered Rebecca. "Oh, wait, no. It's Becca."

"Becky, come with me," Mokuba ordered, and Rebecca followed him out the door and into the elevator.

"So, Mokuba," Rebecca started. "WHASSUP!"

Mokuba didn't answer her. Instead, he stared at the wall of the elevator. Wow, I never knew walls were so interesting.

"Wow, you need to work on your manners!" exclaimed Rebecca as the elevator stopped. Mokuba didn't reply because in this scene I must portray Mokuba to be the cold and heartless bum Haku was in this scene.

They soon reached a room where many people who lived in the bath house were gathered. Some people covered their noses when Rebecca walked in because she still "smelled of human".

"Okay, who wants her?" asked Mokuba, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"We're not taking her into OUR department!" cried Anzu, who was a Yuna. All of the other Yuna agreed with her.

Otogi and Honda were sitting behind a desk. "Eww, we don't want her either!" exclaimed Honda.

"I have an idea!" shouted Otogi. "Give her to Mai!" Everyone else seemed to agree because they didn't want her either.

Mai, who was standing in the corner, turned around towards Honda and Otogi. "What! I'm not taking her!" she yelled. Rebecca saw Mai and remembered that it was the same girl from earlier.

"No one else wants her. Looks like you're stuck with her," teased Honda.

"Ugh, fine," sighed Mai. She motioned towards Rebecca. "Get over here!"

"OKAY!" replied Rebecca as she ran over to Mai. Mai covered her ears because this kid was too damn loud. They then walked through the door that was conveniently behind them.

"omg!" Mai spazzed. "I like, can't believe you pulled it off! wtf!"

"... Huh?" asked Rebecca.

"I like, never thought you could get a job here, omg!" Mai answered. "You're like, such a puny wimp, omg, and like, I never thought Yami Malik would give you a job! wtf I'm sooooo happy!" She then hugged Rebecca, which made Rebecca feel weird because she didn't like random people hugging her.

"Well, anyway, this is where we sleep and stuff," said Mai as she led Rebecca into a room with hard wood floors and lotsa drawers against the wall. Mai walked up to the drawers and started searching for clothes for Rebecca. Rebecca stood in the middle of the room and thought she was cool. "This is WAAAYYY too big!" whined Mai as she was going through the outfits. "And so is this one, and this one, and this one..." Rebecca decided to watch Mai throw all of the clothes from the drawer out onto the floor.

"HERE WE ARE!" announced Mai as she pulled out an outfit way too small for Rebecca. Rebecca sighed.

"Let ME get one of those tacky outfits in my size," suggested Rebecca as she pushed Mai away. Mai stared at her. Rebecca soon found her size. "YAY go me! And now I don't feel good!"

"Oh, what a shame. HERE, I HAVE SOME MOTRIN!" exclaimed Mai as she handed Rebecca some medicine. Rebecca eyed the medicine suspiciously and then drank it.

"What's all the racket!" demanded Shizuka, who was sleeping in one of the sleeping bags on the ground.

"The new girl doesn't feel well. DUH!" answered Mai in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I so knew that..." muttered Shizuka as she went back to sleep. Then everyone went to sleep because they could.

MEANWHILE, in a dark room at the top of the bath house, Mokuba, Yami Malik, and his stupid bird were playing poker.

"Well, I guess I better get going to who-knows-where, ne?" asked Yami Malik.

"Yup!" replied Mokuba, smiling.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!" screamed Yami Malik. He then wrapped his pretty cape around himself and jumped out the window. His little deformed bird thing with the creepy Yami Malik head followed. Mokuba shrugged and went downstairs. 


	4. Rice Balls

CatGirl: Welcome to chapter four! xD I'm surprised you made it this far. And thanks for the nice reviews everyone:33 They make me HAPPY! Anyway, onto the chapter xD 

IT WAS NOW MORNING. Mokuba went down to Rebecca's room and started to wake her up. "YO! Meet me outside in five if you ever want to see your parents again."

Rebecca was half-asleep but she heard what he had said. GEEZ, WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE VISITING HER STUPID PARENTS REALLY EARLY IN THE MORNING! But then she remembered that it was essential to the story line so she HAD to go. She sighed, got dressed, and went downstairs to the boiler room.

"Thank goodness he's asleep," Rebecca thought to herself as she eyed Bakura snoring. She then looked down at her feet and saw that the Kuribohs had brought in her shoes. YAY! She huggled them and swiftly put on her shoes.

"HASTA LA VISTA!" she called. The Kuribohs then all made those cute little Kuriboh-like noises. Rebecca waved to them and walked out the door.

She walked up the steps as fast as she could without breaking any, like last time. Whoo, bad flashback. When she reached the bridge Jounouchi was standing in front of her wearing all black and a Sailor Moon mask. Rebecca sighed. He wasn't fooling anyone.

She walked right past him while he just stood there like a retard. When she reached the end of the bridge she looked back to see if he was following her but he disappeared. Oh well. Rebecca turned around and saw Mokuba right in front of her face.

"HI MOKUBA!" Rebecca screamed. Mokuba put his hand over her mouth.

"What don't you understand about keeping a low profile?" he hissed. He then pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I dunno," replied Rebecca. She blinked. "But omgg! I missed you!" She hugged Mokuba and he tried to release himself from her grip. "This place is SOOOOO weird!"

Mokuba finally managed to pull himself away from Rebecca."Well, the place is being run by Yami Malik. What do you expect? Anyway, I wanted you to meet me here because I want to show you your parents." He walked up to the gate that was on the other side of the bridge and motioned her to follow him.

"Well, maybe I don't want to see my parents," Rebecca thought to herself. But she decided not to be difficult and to go along with the script so she tagged along behind him.

As soon as they entered the gate, there were flowers, flowers, and more friggin' flowers. Rebecca sneezed. "Damn allergies," she said to herself. Mokuba then started to walk really fast so Rebecca had to run to keep up with him. "HEY, SLOW DOWN!" Rebecca yelled. Mokuba didn't feel like noticing so he just kept walking his fast walk.

"VOILA. THE PIG PEN," Mokuba announced as they reached it.

"I know that's the pig pen, stupid!" retorted Rebecca. She rushed into the open building to go find her parents. She looked all over for them but couldn't recognize any of them.

"They're in the first pen," said Mokuba, pointing to the first pen.

"Yeah, I knew that," stated Rebecca as she walked over to it. Her parents were fast asleep because they felt like it.

"They ate too much," announced Mokuba. "So now they're sleeping it off."

"Ohness," replied Rebecca. "How do you know all of this crap, anyway?"

"I have my ways."

"Oh, okay," She turned to the pig pen. "Now I must yell at them." Mokuba nodded. "HEY, YOU LITTLE BEEPS! IT'S ME, BECCA! DUHHH! HOLY BEEP I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEEPING ATE LIKE THAT! NOW DON'T GET ANY FATTER OR THEY'LL BEEPING EAT YOU! OR WORSE, I'LL BEEPING EAT YOU!" She then ran out of the building because she's smart.

Now, excuse me while I switch scenes. Okay, there we go.

Rebecca and Mokuba were sitting outside somewhere in the garden. Mokuba then started rambling about capsule monsters when he realized that he had to follow the movie.

"Y'knooowww, it's like, the weirdest thinnngggg," said Mokuba. "'Cause like, I can't remember my name, but I can remember yourrrsss."

"That's great," replied Rebecca, playing with a Tamagotchi she found in her pocket. She didn't even look up from it.

Mokuba tried to grab her attention again. "Look, I have your clothes!" he yelled, waving them in the air.

"My clothes!" Rebecca screamed and she seized them from Mokuba. However, she accidentally punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Ow, that's gotta hurt. Well, a minute later, Mokuba got off the ground and brushed himself off. He started rubbing his face where Rebecca punched him.

"You should be thanking me for all of my hard work!" he demanded.

"Oh, thanks," Rebecca muttered boredly. She started fishing through her pockets to find a miniature teddy bear and a goodbye card attacked to it. "Awwww, my goodbye card!" She started reading it:

_Dear Rebecca,  
Screw you.  
-Teddy_

"It makes me so sad," remarked Rebecca sadly. "Hey wait, Rebecca's my name, isn't it!"

Mokuba nodded. "Yup. And you better not forget it, or else you'll become retarded like me."

"Crap, I can't believe I almost forgot my name! I don't want to be retarded!"

"It's okay. You won't turn into a retard just yet. Anyway, I made food!" Mokuba reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of rice balls. "I made these just for youuu!"

Okay, now Mokuba was starting to creep Rebecca out. But she took a rice ball anyway and started eating it. Suddenly she started choking on it. She chokes a lot.

"Holy crap! What did you put in these things!" Rebecca managed to choke out. She then started crying because she thought she was gonna die.

"Oh, I put a spell on it!" Mokuba replied happily. He then realized that Rebecca wasn't replying because she was almost dead. He decided to perform the heimlech manuever on her and she coughed the rice ball out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rebecca cried and started whacking Mokuba with a hammer that appeared out of nowhere. This left Mokuba unconcious. She then dragged him away and I decided to switch scenes.

They were back at the front of the bath house and Mokuba was concious (aw poo).

"Well, I shall be seeing you," Mokuba said all formal-like.

"OKAY! See ya! AND DON'T TRY TO KILL ME NEXT TIME!" shouted Rebecca. She skipped off happily when she decided to look back. Wow, this girl has a bad habit of looking back. Well, anyway, she then spotted a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying around.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Mokuba's a dragon AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!" She then started crying and went back downstairs to the boiler room. There she fell asleep because she can.

A couple of minutes later the Kuribohs stole her shoes and stuff. Then, an hour later, Bakura woke up, saw Rebecca, and stuffed her into a cabinet. He hoped she would suffocate.

Later Mai found out what Bakura did to Rebecca and stuffed HIM into the cabinet. Then she forgot about him, stole Rebecca away, and went back to pretending to work.

Soon the day tured ugly and icky because it started to rain. Yami Malik came flying back to the bath house along with his freaky bird because he didn't want his hair gel to wash out. Plus, he didn't trust all those crazy people in the bath house without him. Especially Pegasus.

Rebecca and Mai were sorting through the drawers and having "girl talk".

"Ohemgee, I think Mokuba might like me," Rebecca said. Inside, she applauded herself for rhyming.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MOKUBA! YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT HIM AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" shouted Mai. She was soooo over-dramatic. Rebecca had never even mentioned Mokuba before.

The two girls (well, rather, an eight-year-old and a twenty-four-year-old) walked downstairs to go clean the floors. Rebecca started messing with the tokens that said a worker was in or out when Mai pulled her away.

Rebecca began washing the floors with the other girls while Mai walked away and did something. I forgot. Rebecca then started to trip over her own feet because she couldn't clean well enough. The other girls were cleaning much faster than she was but that's okay.

As Rebecca was squeezing the water out of the cloth she was using into a bucket, Mai came up behind her randomly. "Geez, Becca, haven't you ever worked a day in your life!" Rebecca jumped up in shock. Stupid Mai. Always scaring people with that creepy hair of hers.

"Yes, no, maybe so," replied Rebecca childishly, which made sense because she's a child. "I am NOT a child!" Yes you are. Now shut up and do as I say. "Yes ma'am."

Mai randomly walked away AGAIN to go watch I Love Lucy.

Rebecca sighed. She was annoyed that she actually had to do WORK. She walked over to the sliding door and opened it to dump a bucket of water. Standing outside the door was Jounouchi wearing that corny Sailor Moon mask again.

"Geez, if you're gonna wear a Sailor Moon mask, at least wear a Tuxedo Kamen one!" shouted Rebecca. Jounouchi just stood there. He was sooo smart. "Anyway, do you wanna come into the bath house? I need to pretend that I actually care about you getting soaked in the rain."

Jounouchi wasn't pay attention at the time (when does he?) so everything went through one ear and out the other. Rebecca was stupid and left the door open for him. NOT GOOD. She went back to working and Jounouchi walked into the bath house, looking around for food (and his car keys).

CatGirl: Well, I guess that's it for chapter four. Oo It was fun making Rebecca go all Kodocha-style on Mokuba. xD Gosh, I love that show.


	5. Chapstick and Thumbtacks

CatGirl: Cool, it's a really long chapter :DDD Well, for me, anyway. Oo;; So yay. Also, school's coming and stuff so I don't know if I'll be able to regularly update. BUT I'LL TRY. :DDDDD Oh, yeah, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. 

Mai entered the room once again because she felt like it. Suddenly, Otogi came running in and ran over to Rebecca and Mai. "HEY, GUESS WHAT!" he cried.

"What?" Mai asked boredly. "Another way for you to make my life miserable?"

"Yup!" Otogi replied. "Today, you get to clean the grossest bath in the whole bath house! Isn't that fun?"

Mai's jaw dropped open. "You're kidding me, right? That bath is REVOLTING!"

"I kid you not!" Otogi stuck out his tongue. "Sucks to be you! Ahahahahaha!" Rebecca wondered what the heck they were talking about.

"Why do you have to act so childish?" Mai sighed. She grabbed Otogi by the ear and flung him across the room. Rebecca stared at her in shock. How did she learn such cool moves like that! She's not allowed to be cool! Mai saw Rebecca staring at her. "Oh, it's nothing," she said with a wave of her hand.

Mai led Rebecca out of the room and to where the tub was. Rebecca had to carry all of the equipment which almost made her fall over a couple of times. As they were walking, random people started laughing at them. Mai growled at them and whacked each of them with a hammer.

When they finally reached the bath, both Rebecca and Mai had to cover their noses from the stench. "This is disgusting!" cried Rebecca. She dropped all of the equipment on the ground and peered into the tub. The sight made her naseous. It reminded her of Yuugi.

Mai and Rebecca grabbed some sponges and jumped into the empty tub. There was slime all over the walls of it. It was very cheerful. Mai and Rebecca both gagged. They attempted to scrape off the slime when Mai threw down her sponge.

"This is going to take days!" she complained. "Otogi is INSANE! Why do I always get stuck with the crappy jobs?"

"Because you just do," said Rebecca as she jumped out of the tub to sweep away the straw. Mai was making absolutely ZERO progress so it looked like she had to do everything herself.

A minute later Otogi poked his head in the cubicle. "Uh-oh, Mai, looks like a guest is coming. You better hurry up!" he snickered.

And indeed, wandering the streets was a filthy stink spirit covered in grime. It faintly looked like the figure of a person, but barely. Outside people were trying to drive it away, but it didn't work because they soon passed out from the stench. It was worse than Honda's gym socks. In his room, Yami Malik was watching what was going on and started cursing the stink spirit out.

Anyway, back to Rebecca and Mai. "This is ABUSE, I tell you, ABUSE!" Mai yelled while stomping her foot.

"Whoa. Rage," remarked Rebecca. "You need to calm down, sista."

Mai glared at her. "Look, you need to go down to the foreman and get a herbal soak token from him. It should clean up the bath pretty easily and look like we actually cleaned it but we didn't. No one'll notice."

"OKAY!" Rebecca replied. "But, uh, what's a foreman?"

A couple of minutes later Rebecca found herself looking for the "foreman". He was probably some freaky dude who had a strange obsession with fish. And boy was she right. You see, the foreman was Ryouta.

"Hey, freaky dude who has a strange obsession with fish!" greeted Rebecca. Dude, this girl needs to lear how to be polite.

"Yes?" asked Ryouta, who was busy giving out bath tokens to practically everyone he greeted, except Rebecca.

"I need an herbal soak token!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"I'm not giving YOU an herbal soak token!" Ryouta snapped.

"Dude, YOU'RE SO RASCIST!" Rebecca started crying. "I really need that token!"

"SCREW YOU," Ryouta said as he handed out tokens to more people.

Rebecca was dabbing her eyes with a tissue when Jounouchi appeared in front of her. Ryouta couldn't see him because he wasn't cool enough. Jounouchi had a buncha tokens in his hand and held them out to Rebecca.

"I ONLY NEED ONE, DAMMIT!" screamed Rebecca. Ryouta thought she was out of her mind (and rightfully so).

"Oh, okay," said Jounouchi. He handed her the token she needed and skipped away.

"Thank you!" Rebecca shouted after him. Ryouta stared in shock and started yelling at Rebecca. Rebecca walked back to the tub that she was pretending to clean.

"Yay! You got the bath token!" exclaimed Mai as she hugged Rebecca. She took it from Rebecca's hand and examined it. "You got a really good one too, Becca!"

"Get off me!" Rebecca whined as she released herself from Mai's grip. "And yes, I got a good one because I am awesome."

"Like, yeah!" yelled Mai as she opened up a hidden door somewhere in the cubicle. There was a string which she hooked the token on to and pulled. "See? That goes straight to that psycho, Bakura, and he gives us water! Isn't that cool!"

"No," replied Rebecca. Suddenly, a piece of the wall folded out and water started pouring from it into the tub. She glanced at it and wondered what she was supposed to do.

"Oh, yeah, when it's done filling up the tub, pull on the string to make it stop." Mai pointed to the string hanging down from the end of the thing that was pouring water into the tub.

"Okey dokey!"

"I'll go get us breakfast, k?" Mai then walked away to go get breakfast or whatever.

The tub was filling up pretty fast, so Rebecca was just about to pull the string when Jounouchi waltzed in. "What do you want?" she moaned.

"I'm looking for my car keys," Jounouchi growled. "And some food would be nice!" he said in a completely different tone. Rebecca was creeped out. The guy was still wearing that Sailor Moon mask for goodness sakes!

"Hmm, well, I know Mai has your car keys, and I'm not sure where to find some food in this place, so hah," replied Rebecca.

"Where's Mai!" demanded Jounouchi. He really needed his car keys!

"She went that way," said Rebecca as she pointed him in the right direction.

"'Kay, thanks! Oh, yeah, I have more bath tokens." Jounouchi offered the tokens to Rebecca but she shook her head.

"I don't need them! I told you - I only needed one!"

"Well, too bad!" said Jounouchi as he chucked them at her head and then wandered off to go stalk Mai.

"Ow! My stomach lining!" cried Rebecca as the bath tokens hit her. She was about to put them in a basket that randomly appeared when she realized that the tub was overflowing. "Oh crap."

What a loser! What an idiot! What a retard! What a nematoad! Hahaha, nematoad. Rebecca didn't like the nematoad comment very much and kicked the side of the tub. All she ended up with was a sore foot. That was very intelligent. Then Rebecca remembered the task at hand. She climbed onto the tub, fell over, and climbed up it again. She pulled down on the string and the water flow stopped.

"Yay! Go me!" Rebecca cheered. She started dancing. "I rule! I rule! I ru-" Then she fell off the tub and into the floor, head first.

As Rebecca was getting up off the floor, Otogi peeked his head into the cubicle. "Your guest is here!" he announced, amused.

"Oh goodie! I've been looking forward to this all morning!" remarked Rebecca sarcastically.

"Of course you have!" said Otogi with a smile on his face. He patted Rebecca hard on the back, which caused her to lose her balance and fall over.

"Hey!" she snapped. "Rude much?" She had been watching too much Totally Spies lately. Otogi didn't feel like answering so he just silently led her into the other room.

"YOUUUU!" screamed Yami Malik, pointing at Rebecca accusingly as soon as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, what about me?" asked Rebecca, confused.

"Umm... YOU HAVE TO GIVE THE STINK SPIRIT A BATH! HAHAHAHAHA! Hahaha! Ha... ha... ha..." Yami Malik stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Mhmmm..." said Rebecca, trying to ignore Yami Malik. "So, where's the guest, anyway?"

"Oh, there he is!" exclaimed Otogi, pointing at the door. Sure enough, the stink spirit was trying to enter the bath house. Some random frog people were trying to shoo him away but it just wasn't working. The stink spirit eventually came inside, which made everyone sad because it was really hard to look at.

"Err... welcome the nice customer, Becca!" urged Yami Malik.

"Okay..." replied Rebecca in a faint voice. She felt that she was going to pass out from the smell. "Welcome to our bath house, sir. Would you be interested in a bath?" she asked. _'Cause, boy, you really need it_, she thought to herself.

The stink spirit nodded, and dumped a bunch of slime that was supposed to be money into Rebecca's hands.

"Now go lead him to the bath!" Yami Malik barked.

"Will do!" exclaimed Rebecca as she led the stink spirit out of the room and to where the baths were.

"Poor girl," remarked Yami Malik. "Wait a second, it's not like I care! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then choked on a Cheerio.

The stink spirit grossed everyone out in the bath house because it was, well, gross. Rebecca was pretending that she was yawning when she covered her mouth, but she was really covering her nose. Of course, no one noticed this because they were all staring at the stink spirit in all of its ugly glory.

"Hi! I'm sexy!" announced the stink spirit. Everyone stared at it and then went back to what they were doing. Rebecca led the stink spirit into the cubicle and it got into the tub. Rebecca was just about to leave when the stink spirit peered over the tub.

"I NEED MORE WATER," it demanded.

"OKAY!" replied Rebecca. She hoped that she was going to get paid for this. She grabbed her bucket of bath tokens and walked over to the door in the wall or whatever. She fished around in the bucket for a good bath token, grabbed it, hooked it on to the string, and pulled down. Almost instantly, a piece of the wall folded out and water began pouring into the tub. "Woah, he's fast," Rebecca muttered to herself, refering to Bakura.

"How did she get all those tokens!" Yami Malik hissed. He randomly appeared upstairs with Ryouta at his side. He peered down at Rebecca and the stink spirit.

"Hey, I didn't give them to her!" exclaimed Ryouta.

"Of course you didn't..." Yami Malik mumbled, as if he didn't believe him.

Downstairs, Rebecca was having a hard time with the stink spirit. It was demanding her to brush its teeth, wash its hair, and file its nails. "What the beep!" Rebecca demanded. "You don't even have any teeth!"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" shouted the stink spirit. "I'm a paying customer, AND YOU WILL BRUSH MY IMAGINARY TEETH!"

Rebecca sighed and started brushing the stink spirit's imaginary teeth. "This is SO beyond dumb..." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, yeah, and floss them too," said the stink spirit.

Rebecca twitched. "HOW CAN I FLOSS YOUR TEETH WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!"

The stink spirit shrugged. "I dunno."

"Whatever." Rebecca growled and pretended to floss the stink spirit's teeth. Suddenly, she pricked herself on something. "Ow!" she cried. "What the heck!" Rebecca looked in the stink spirit's mouth and found a thumbtack. "Why the hell do you have a thumbtack in your mouth!"

"Beats me," replied the stink spirit, shrugging again. "Can you get it out? It's so annoying."

"Sure..." answered Rebecca with a twitchy smile on her face. She pulled the thumbtack out of the stink spirit's mouth and a buncha other crap followed. Soon the whole room was flooded with ugly and smelly stuff, like old gym socks, garbage that was supposed to be taken out two weeks ago, a hideous looking car, and some demented old Furbies from 3 years ago. Then water splashed everywhere and everyone got soaked. "THIS SUCKS!" cried Rebecca.

"Wait, what just happened?" Yami Malik asked Ryouta. He wasn't paying attention because he was polishing his Sennen Rod or something.

"Um, Rebecca found a thumbtack in the stink spirit's mouth, and she pulled on it, and a buncha crap came out," replied Ryouta, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Oh, okay."

"I LIKE FISH!"

"That's nice."

Back downstairs, Mai started skipping over to the cubicle where Rebecca was. "HI BECCA!" she called enthusiastically while holding her food from McDonald's. "I GOT BREAKFAST!" Then she realized that a buncha ugly stuff now covered the ground and water flooded everywhere and ew. "Becca, what the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Rebecca. "It's all the stink spirit's fault!" She looked around for the stink spirit but it magically disappeared. Actually, the stink spirit was really Seto Kaiba, who was now standing in the corner over there brushing the mud off his clothes.

"When did you get here!" Rebecca snapped at Kaiba. He stared at her.

"I was here the whole time," Kaiba replied cooly. "Oh, and thanks for getting that mud off me and crap. I don't know why some kids thought it was funny to pelt garbage at me..."

"Wait a second!" Yami Malik yelled as he jumped down from the balcony thing. "YOU'RE the stink spirit!"

"Yes I am! Geez!" snapped Kaiba. "You people keep pestering me!"

"OMG IT'S SETO KAIBA!" squealed Anzu and a buncha other Yuna. Anzu randomly decided to become a rabid fangirl one day. They began running towards him when Yami Malik kicked them out of the way.

"Get back to work!" Yami Malik barked and then they walked away and did whatever they had to do. He then cleared his throat. "Anyway... GUESS WHAT! REBECCA, WE'RE RICH! Since Seto Kaiba was our customer and we gave him such GREAT care he will give us a crapload of money! So now I shall hug you!" So then he hugged Rebecca and started hopping up and down. Rebecca wondered if he was drunk.

"Who said I was giving you any money?" asked Kaiba, confused. "Remember that slime I dumped in Rebecca's hand? That was supposed to be money."

"YOU LIAR!" screeched Yami Malik. "You will give us money, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

"Ugh, fine!" Kaiba reached into his pocked and pulled out a wad of money. "Happy!"

"But don't I need this awful-tasting ugly thing for later on in the story?" whined Rebecca.

"Oh, sorry, I lost it," said Kaiba. "But you can have this chapstick instead."

"I LOVE CHAPSTICK!" screamed Rebecca, grabbing the chapstick from Kaiba's hand and stroking it lovingly against her face. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"I GOT MONEY!" shouted Yami Malik triumphantly. He was really slow. But that's okay.

"I shall be leaving now," announced Kaiba, and walked out of the bath house.

"HASTA LA VISTA!" Rebecca shouted after him.

"Oh look, our food died," Mai remarked when she noticed that the food in her hand had turned all icky. "But, hey, look! There's french fries on the floor!"

"Wow, she's right!" Shizuka exclaimed, and started picking up the french fries from the floor. "I haven't had these in a while!"

"Ew, that's so gross!" yelled Rebecca. "It was on the friggin floor!"

"So?" asked Shizuka, munching on a couple of fries. Rebecca stared at her.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK TO WORK!" Otogi and Honda barked. They then tried to push people away from the french fries and kept them all to themselves.


End file.
